Foamed polymeric compounds are well known in the art and are being used widely in industry for a variety of purposes. Although compounds containing selectively hydrogenated block copolymers of monovinyl aromatic hydrocarbon and conjugated diene have many interesting properties, it has been cumbersome to produce foams from them. Poor melt-elongation behaviour and insufficient melt strength is thought to lead to breakage during foam production, including bubble breakage.
Therefore, the problem the present invention sets out to solve is to provide polymeric compounds which may easily be foamed and produce foamed compounds having desirable properties, preferably a desirable balance of properties.